


Till the end of time

by Mile9213



Series: Fluff, fluff, fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Character Development, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dialogue-Only, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: I never believed in myself until you believed in me.





	Till the end of time

 

Dean: “I always thought that I’m gonna die with a gun in my hand. That I would die because a hunt goes wrong.

And I was fine with that. For a really, really long time I was fine with that. And as I sold my Soul to save Sam… I was ready to die.

But then you saved me. And for the first time in my whole life I believed. I believed and still do in you.

You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.

And I know there’ll be tough times and times there we will not know what to do, but, you know what? I don’t care. I don’t care because we will be side by side. Forever.

Because we’re simply meant to be. I know that. I believe in that. Because of you.

I never believed in myself until you believed in me.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Cas: “The thing about you is you have completely turned my life around. Changed everything.

When I pulled you out of hell I was following orders, like a good soldier. Even though I had doubts and questions, but back then I was too scared to do something about it.

Dean, you gave and give me the strength to stand up for what I believe in. To be brave enough. To be strong enough. To be enough. You’ve always been there for me. Even in the bad times. Even when you didn’t know me at all. Even when the whole world were against us.

And I know no matter what new challenges we have to face, how difficult things will become or how many apocalypses we have to stop we will always be there for each other.

You’re my home, Dean. And I promise you that I will love you with all I have. Till the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it :) Let me know what you think <3 Kudos/ comments are appreciated :)


End file.
